OUTLAST: LOS MONSTRUOS CHIDOS DEL MANICOMNIO
by ChinoRB11
Summary: Nuestros queridisimos personajes Darkar y Mecoboy, saben como hacernos reír, veremos como aquí se cagan de miedo, que pocas veces lo hemos podido ver, al meterse en el juego de terror ya muy famoso: OUTLAST
1. ¿una cámara? SACATE A LA CHINGADA!

OUTLAST: LOS MONSTRUOS CHIDOS DEL MANICOMNIO

¿Una cámara? !SACATE A LA CHINGADA!... Capítulo 1

AVISO: vete ala versh no es mío ni soy un administrador o algo así, le pertenece a Roberto ''Darkar'' Alatriz. Sin más preangulo, empezemos.

Como todos sabemos, Darkar y Mecoboy, los protagonistas de Vete ala Versh, son unos muy mamones en la serie, pero en su vida fuera del set, son aún más mamones de lo común, Darkar se la pasa todo el tiempo del mundo jugando videojuegos, comiendo frituras y durmiendo hasta no poder más, y Mecoboy es un hijo de su madre aburrido pasando todo el tiempo haciendo su trabajo, Darkar siempre dice:

-Darkar: wey, no te dejes llevar por el trabajo mamón, ven a divertirte con los juegos para que te cagues de risa y de miedo.

-Mecoboy: cabrón no puedo, estoy arreglando los trabajos de junio para después trabajar en los de julio y agosto y...

-Darkar: ¡ABURREEEEEEESSS! bueno me voy a jugar mi nuevo, chingón y mamón juego, Outlast.

-Mecoboy: aja si sácate a la chingada.

Al momento de jugar Darkar, se la agarró de mamon y se puso a comer un dorito XXXLL, se agarró un baso enorme lleno de Frescolita y a jalársela. Después de jugar 17 horas seguidas sin dejar de jugar Outlast, se durmió aproximadamente por todo un día, al igual que Mecoboy, pero Mecoboy se durmió por hacer tanto trabajo, nada chingón.

Al despertar ambos, estaban en un cuarto con poca luz, estaba totalmente sucio, arañas, hormigas y más mamadas rodeando el cuarto, cuando Darkar despierta se encuentra una araña en su cara yyy...

-Darkar: ¡PERO QUE CHINGADOS!

A lo que Mecoboy se despierta.

-Mecoboy: !WEY YA DEJA DE GRITAR QUE NO ME DEJAS DOR... ¿!PERO QUE PEDOOOOO!? ¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTE LUGAR?

-Darkar: se parece al baño público de la esquina del frente, todo lleno de mamadas, y al baño de tu jefa.

-Mecoboy: tu cierra el osico animal lame penes(lo decía mientras le sacaba el dedo medio a Darkar)

-Darkar: ¡TU TE VISTES CON CONDONES MARICA!

-Mecoboy: !TU BESAS Y LAMES TODAS LAS FOTOS DE MEGAN FOX QUE TE ENCUENTRAS IDIOOOOOTAAAA!

Pero un sonido extraño interrumpe la discución

-Mecoboy: ah, escondete debajo de la cama, no malpienses y escondete!

-Darkar: ok wey calmate.

Entonces se abre la puerta del cuarto y entra un tipo gordo actuando como zombie, solo que este podía caminar normal y tenía un poco de cerebro, y también hablaba, el decía:

-Gordo extraño: no se oculten, se que están por aquí, los puedo oler.

Mecoboy se decía por su mente:

-Mecoboy: la PUTA chingada, me acabo de bañar y ya huelo así de mal.

Después de unos maravillosos minutos, el tipo se laraga como que diciendo: MIERDA NO ESTÁN AQUÍ.

Cuando pasan unos segundos, se salen de debajo de las camas, Darkar analiza y dice:

-Darkar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH(lo decía asombrado) ¡YA SE LO QUE PASA! ¡ESTAMOS EN OUTLAAAAASSSSSSSSTTT!

-Mecoboy: ¿NETA?, ¿que chingados es eso?

-Darkar: es un juego que te hace cagar de miedo, ese tipo que estaba ahí lo llamo Gordo Feo(tributo a Grman Garmendia)

-Mecoboy: aja y ¿eso del gordo feo es malo?

-Darkar: te va a tratar de matar TODO el puto y mamón tiempo que te logre ver.

-Mecoboy: puta madre, estamos bien jodidos.

-Darkar: ¿que tal si salimos a averiguar que hay afuera?

Mecoboy al abrir la puerta

-Mecoboy: ¿pero QUE CHINGADOS? no se ve ni mi pito de lo oscuro que esta.

-Darkar: es porque necesitamos una cámara.

-Mecoboy: ¿una cámara? ¿que? ¿vamos a bailar el harlem shake en la oscuridad? pero que originalidad.

-Darkar: no pendejo, una cámara con visión nocturna, que deberia estar poooooorrrrr... aquí.

-Mecoboy: bien ahora préndela.

-Darkar: yo se como hacerlo, no soy tan pendejo ahora ¿o si?

Después de encender la cámara salieron del cuarto ambos cagandose de miedo

CONTINUARA...


	2. Aviso importante

Mis 42 lectores (espero que en un futuro seamos más :'D) no he podido subir el siguiente cap. debido a que mi computadora tuvo un gravísimo problema que no quiero mencionar, quería avisarles que el siguiente cap lo subiré probablemente el sábado o el domingo, o si no, mañana, porque el viernes definitivamente no puedo subirlo, me iré de viaje por ese día. También mencionar que en el cap. 6 (si, ya trabajo en el :v) habrá una aparición especial, EMPEZAD LOS RUMORES. Bueno, hasta pronto :D


	3. Los infectados exitados Parte 2

Holas muy buenas, como les mencione anteriormente, dije que subiré cap. hoy, el sábado o el domingo, y bueno lo subí hoy XD, antes de empezar, quisiera mencionar que un amigo mio me dijo que no le gustó la idea de hacerle un tributo a German Garmendia, y bueno coincido con el, asi que en algún momento Darkar le cambiará el nombre a ese gordo, sin mas preangulo, empezemos:

Los infectados excitados... Parte 2

Después de encender la cámara salieron del cuarto ambos cagandose de miedo.

-Mecoboy: enciende la luz nocturna.

-Darkar: cerda, ¿qué pedo? ¿quién es el que jugó este juego? o más bien ¿quién es el que juega videojuegos aquí?

-Mecoboy: !AAAAYYYY POS YAAAAAA NO MAMES! !SOLO SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ!

Después de la discusión tan bella de ambos, Darkar encendió la visión nocturna, salieron corriendo como putas asustadas, y de repente una cama les interfiere el paso.

-Mecoboy: ¿¡PERO ES QUE CUALQUIER MAMADA TE INTERRUMPE EL PASO EN ESTE ENDEMONIADO MUNDO!?

-Darkar: pos si, haber wey calmate, tenemos que encontrar la salida, y descansar la visión nocturna.

-Mecoboy: !PUTA NO APAGES LA VISIÓN NOCTURNA!

-Darkar: !SI NO APAGAMOS LA VISIÓN NOCTURNA SE LE ACABAN LAS PILAS A LA PUTA CÁMARA! ah verdad, solo tenemos que encontrar las pilas (dice con cara de :3 feliz)

-Mecoboy: ¿y en donde chingados vamos a encontrar pilas en este pasillo?

-Darkar: no están en este pasillo, están dispersadas en toda la mansión. Y si sigues siendo asi de pendejo te comerán los infectados.

-Mecoboy: ¿cuáles infectados? ¿y que mansión?

-Darkar: !LUZ!

-Mecoboy: cabrón que cuáles infectados, luz no es un tipo de infectados, y no conozco ninguna mansión que se llame luz.

-Darkar: no pendejo, luz por alla.

-Mecoboy: aaaahhhhhh (lo dice como si se estuviera asficciando) ¿NETA? !NO MAMES LUZ! (lo dice mientras corre hacia la luz)

-Darkar: !ESPERAME WEY!

Cuando llegan a la luz, es un cuarto con tecnología y computadoras con archivos de los infectados (deberían saber cuáles los infectados de Outlast).

-Mecoboy: haber cabrón, tu que sabes mucho de esto, ¿dónde carajo estamos?

-Darkar: es uno de esos lugares en donde te preguntas ¿pero que pinches penes es este lugar? (ojo yo nunca dije que Darkar sabía que hay información de los infectados ahí, no critiquen después)

-Mecoboy: ¿me estas diciendo que no tienes la más minima reputa idea de donde estamos?

-Darkat: mmmmmm ci :3

-Mecoboy: perfecto, ahora estamos más jodidos de lo que estabamos antes.

-Darkar: cálmate, solo hay que buscar una salida, ok... empezemos a buscar.

Después de horas buscando la salida, Mecoboy encuuentra una puerta super tecnológica

-Mecoboy: hey cabrón mira, una puerta con más mamadas tecnológicas que una consola de videojuegos.

-Darkar: !TU CALLATE CABRÓN NADA TIENE MÁS TECNOLOGÍA QUE UNA CONSOLA DE VIDEOJUEGOS! pero a revisar la puta puerta.

Después de pasar casi dos horas descifrando la tecnología de la puerta, Darkar se cansó de esperar y patió la puerta

-Darkar: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! gritó de dolor el pobre .

-Mecoboy: eso te pasa por pendejo.

Pasaron 5 minutos, Mecoboy logró descifrar la tecnología de la puerta, o en español, abrió la puerta.

-Mecoboy: verga por fin.

Pasaron por un pasillito corto, al terminar, había un espacio muy abierto con cárceles cubiertas de vidrio. En esas cárceles estaban pocos de los mil millones de infectados, y se estabaaannn...

-Mecoboy: ¿pero que pinches pedos, penes, mamadas?

-Darkar: wey wey oye ¿qué ves? ¿por qué te quedas quieto mirando esa cárcel?

-Mecoboy: es que... es que... es que... (lo decía con cara de O_O)

-Darkar: ¿ES QUE QUÉ? HABLE CABRÓN, Darkar se dirigió hasta donde estaba Mecoboy, -Darkar: ah si eso, acostumbrate a eso lo verás en todo el juego.

-Mecoboy: !SE ESTA MASTURBANDO EL MUY PERRA!

-Darkar: ¿qué tal si en vez de quedarte ahí mirando como si estuvieras viendo las tetas de tu jefa te apartas de ahí?

-Mecoboy: haber pendejo ¿qué mierda tienes con mi jefa?

-Darkar: hay es que está muy buena, caliente y sexy :3

-Mecoboy: muy bien, voy a ignorar que oí eso y me largaré de aqui

Ambos salieron de esa especie de cárcel.

Y BUENO CHICOS, hasta aquí le capitulo de hoy, como ya saben, favoritos, comentad y demas cosas que es totalmente gratis :D el siguiente cap lo subo lo más probable el domingo, la razón ya se las mencione, y bueno, CHAU :D


End file.
